Overexposure to ultraviolet (“UV”) radiation produced by the sun can result in deleterious effects to individuals, including, sunburn, premature aging of skin, premature wrinkling, and for many individuals, an increase in the risk of skin cancer. To avoid these adverse effects, it is common for individuals prior to exposure to sunlight to apply a sunscreen product to their skin. Such products are widely available and relatively inexpensive. However, many individuals fail to use them on a regular basis for reasons that include, without limitation, convenience of use and the feel of the product after application. Additionally, these products suffer from other issues such as uneven application and their inability to provide adequate protection due to loss of coverage suffered from such activities as swimming, exercise that results in perspiration and dermal penetration and subsequent excretion through the urine of the active agents incorporated in the sunscreen product that protects an individual from the sun's harmful UV radiation.
To provide more convenient, consistent and even sunscreen protection, several products that are used by individuals on a regular basis have been developed that incorporate sunscreen active agents that protect an individual from the sun's harmful UV radiation. In the United States, it is common for individuals to bathe or shower on a regular basis, in most instances, every day. It is also common for those same individuals to use a body wash, shampoo, conditioner, lotion or cream while they shower. Therefore, products have been developed that include sunscreen active agents in bodywashes and shampoos. Other products that have been developed to include sunscreen active agents are make-up, lip balm and even hair spray products. Though the use of these products adds convenience, they generally have not overcome some of the other issues related to the use of sunscreen products.
Nevertheless, in spite of all the above attempts, there remains an unmet need for an effective sunscreen product that provides an effective level of sun protection, particularly a level of sun block or sunscreen that is higher than existing formulations and remains effective even after rinsing one or more times following application as well as having a gentle or acceptable feel on the human skin, as opposed to an oily feel. The present invention addresses one or more of these needs by utilizing encapsulation technologies, milder surfactant systems, and good adhesive polymers that provide a strong binding capability, making it more efficient for deposition of sunscreen. The present invention adds cellulose derived capsules that contain one or more sunscreen active agents, resulting in an increase in SPF in the formulation as compared to free sunscreen or non-encapsulated material. The cellulose derived capsules of the present invention also lay down on the skin surface in a manner that result in packing and spreading of the sunscreen active agent over the skin of an individual. The cellulose derived capsules of the present invention also provide a means for formulating a sunscreen active agent that can result in a greater amount of sunscreen active agent after application through such products as shampoo, body wash, conditioner, lotion, mousse, spray, hand sanitizer, cream and gel.